


Everyone is a liar

by orphan_account



Series: tattoos and more galore [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), UNIQ (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, No Plot, Other, Unfinished, character study (not really???), crappy, no story line, some of the characters and ships legit have one sentence, word dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a word dump.<br/>this is also unfinished but i don't really plan on finishing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone is a liar

Nam Taehyun is known for his wide connection of eye candy. Being a fashion student, he knows many up and coming models and being cute, he has many of their numbers.

He, himself is quite a sight. Despite his floppy, blonde middle part and his perfectly painted nails, always painted black, crimson red or dark, dark blue (it’s pretty much black but he insists it’s not) which makes him look a little feminine, the black ink that scrawls across his skin can intimidate anyone.

But the tattoos say bullshit about his personality because he is somewhat feminine and his rabbit teeth are absolutely adorable when he grins. He gets a little flirty when he’s drunk and Song Minho is constantly the victim.

Not that he actually likes Mino.

(He does.)

Song Minho or “Just Mino” to his friends and “Mino” when he’s rapping is a tattooist at the tattoo parlor which Taehyun is a receptionist at. He’s also known as “Huge Boy” by his hook ups and “Sunshine” by his co-workers and “that really hyper kid” by his neighbors downstairs. In other words, only his friends, co-workers and his neighbor really know him.

Even without tattoos, his huge build and resting bitch face scares off kids and adults alike but with tattoos, most people avoid him at all cost. Which is a shame because those who don’t run off when they get approached by him in the club gets a good lay and homemade chicken soup for their hangover the next morning. Most of them are a tiny bit baffled by his hello kitty pillows though.

He swears that pillow is Zico’s.

(It’s not true.)

One of the hook-ups who didn’t run away is Seungyeon. As a part-time model and an aspiring rapper, he felt that a night with Mino would come with quite a few benefits on his part. Not that he agreed to Taehyun dragging him to a bar just to get layed.

Totally not.

(He did.)

Taehyun and Seungyeon met at Starbucks, when the cashier who forgot to ask for a name called out, “floppy, middle part with bunny teeth kid,” and both of them turned around.  Taehyun eyeballed Seungyeon from head to toe and proceeded to knock the Americano out of Seungyeon’s hand to ask him to model one of his designs. It was okay though because that drink was Taehyun’s anyways.

Fast-forward one year and a drunk Taehyun convinced an equally drunk Seungyeon to get a unicorn tattoo on his back. The poor kid wasn’t even the first victim.

The first victim was Wonho, who is Kim Jinhwan’s assistant at the parlor. On his first day, the entire staff went out to drink and Wonho was obligated to go, being a newbie. By the end of the night, the entire staff knew all of Wonho’s exes and he got his first tattoo. He woke up the next day on the tattoo chair in a pool of his own saliva with a literal pain in his ass. Well, not inside but on his left butt cheek.

No one claimed they did it.

(It was Jinhwan but that memory got drowned in alcohol and he forgot.)

Kim Jinhwan is a short man with a big attitude and lots of rage. He is either sleeping, cooking, cleaning,  tatting, beating someone up or hanging with one of the fellow of the smol but feared club where they talk about who called them short and who they should beat up next. This group consists of a pastel-goth PHD student that goes by Woozi, high school student Ricky and fitness model Yoseob. One of the guys they all agreed they hate is Seungjun.

They all say that it’s not because he is tall, it is just because he is stupid.

(It’s only because the dumbass is tall. The fact that he’s a bit of a klutz is adorable.)

**Author's Note:**

> unfinished but don't really plan on finishing this so im just posting this


End file.
